GKND, a  Fan Fiction
by HunterofArtemis1000
Summary: Lightly based on the subject of GKND. A story of adventure, friendship, and maybe a little romance. Step closer, and divuldge into a reading of sci-fi fantasy.


_**REVIEW THIS**_

Deep in a star choked bit of space lies the planet Morgania. It's a rich and sweet little planet. Filled with warmth and wealth. The people there were happy. Called the Crejinas, as my research has shown so far. Filled with hills, trees, and, suprisingly, no water. Absolutely no water. W have go back a bit for this to make sense, so lets now go to a small road leading to a grand house, and the little girl running down it.  
>1807:<br>9 year old Jullietta Lilly VonAaleps ran home. She couldn't wait to tell her sister the news. She was to graduate the academy for the GKND by the next morning. Her long, light saphire blue hair flowed behind her. The girls skin was a glowing silver, and her eyes shone an acid like bright green. As the kid went down the sidewalk, she tried her best to get in no ones way, to be sure no talking was involved in the journey. She was a shy, smart, quiet girl, and she was only socialble and cheery once she got to know someone. An that in itslef would take alot. Once Jullietta reached the end of their long drive way, she saw there arose the VonAaleps Manor. Her family was rich by anyones standerds. Though her father was often away on a bussiness trip or somthing of that nature, Julliettas family included him, Mother, and twin sister Penelope. She stepped on the front mat and, as usual, her demands were fulfilled emidiately. The butler threw open the large oak wood doors as she skipped through.  
>"Penny?" Jullietta called. "Penny? Are you here?"<br>"Right here." called Penelope as she cascaded down the broad spiral staircase.  
>Penelope Romania was a giggily, bubbly girl. She looked just like her sister, though she kept her hair tied back, for it always got in her eyes when she read her books.<br>"I have been told that our graduation shall be official!" Jullietta squealed. "Will you come?"  
>"Of course I'll come!" Penelope smiled.<br>"I can't believe it! As an operative, I'll defeat villanous individuals, discover ways to stop growing up, and travel the universe!"  
>"You're going to do some great things, little one."<br>"Do not call me little one! Your birth was but 15 minutes ahead of mine!"  
>Penelope patted her head.<br>"But it is the 15 minutes that makes the difference!"  
>"OH COME HERE!" Jullietta yelled as she chased her sisiter.<br>"You shall never catch me!"  
>"Yes I shall!"<br>They continued the chase through the mansion. They slid on corners and dashed through groups of their servants and guests. Jullietta was gaining on her sister, when in the corner hallway she stepped in a small puddle of somthing wet. She glanced down and shrieked.  
>"It's...It's..." she gasped.<br>"Whats wrong Jullie?" Penelope giggled as she ran back. "Was I too fast for..."  
>She stopped stort.<br>"Is that... water?" Penelope breathed.  
>"But, isn't that impossible?" Jullietta asked. "All the water drained from Morgania when we learned of it's reaction with our people..."<br>"I don't know how in the name of Crejinas it got here..."  
>The puddle slowly grew and grew, the water being fed through a door that lead outside.<br>"Whatever you do," Penelope shakily announced. "Don't touch it."  
>The water began to pool and flow, coating the floor boards. They stepped backwards hurridly.<br>"RUN!"  
>The girls escaped the hallway an enttered the dinning room.<br>They climbed on top of the table as water poured into the room. They gasped for breath as they stared out over the horrible liquid. Slowly, Penelope reached to her neck and removed her diamond necklace, placing it on Julliettas neck.  
>"Jullietta, take this." she whispered. "In case somthing happens."<br>"Don't say that!"  
>"Alright, quickly, jump to the edge of the south door way. We need to find Mother. 1...2...3!"<br>Holding hands, they jumped off the table. They landed on the thresh hold, out of the waters reach. Running twords their mothers room, they could hear the water rushing. Bursting through the door, they saw a figure inside. Mother was lying asleep in her bed, nursing one of her famous headaches. The girls each took an arm and shook it. Their mother awoke with a start.  
>"What..what is it?" she groaned as she opened her eyes.<br>"Water is flooding everywhere, we need to go somewhere safe, right now!" Penelope shouted.  
>"But where?" Jullietta asked<br>"Fathers laboratory!"  
>"Yes, the enforced walls can't be penetrated!"<br>"Come on, I can hear the water pouring in!"  
>The three woman ran to the basement. Down the stairs, and through doors. Past soaked rooms and family memories, floating away. Pure chaos had taken rein over the manor. Every other person in the home ran screaming to an exit they would never find. They just ran without looking back. All the poor girls could hear was yelling and the sound of rushing liquid. The smell of burning skin and ashen bones filled the air. As she reached the last door, Jullietta struggled with the lock. Forcing the door open with her shoulder, she barreled inside. She tumbled into a stark white room, laden with machines and strange vials of liquid. She glanced behind her. No one was there. The water was pooling at the edge of the hallway. Floating in it was two dresses, one white, one light pink. Mother... Penny... No, it couldn't... shouldn't... no... If they's tripped, if they'd hesitated. One must have fallen behind, the other stepping back to help... If only she'd... didn't hear a sound... not even a scream... Thoughts swirled and whirled inside Julliettas now permanantly scarred mind. She began to hyporventalate. Water to her people was like a 30 times stronger acid to humans. Her mind was going off track. The water was seeping through cracks and vents. Not so enforced as Father had thought. There was only one place she could hide. She slowly crawled inside the POD, her salty tears and sobs choking her. For a moment, her mind drifted to what her father was going to think of all this. A laugh escaped through her tears and moans. For once, she didn't care what her father thought. For those of you who wish to know, the POD was, and is, an acronym for Pod Overfreazer Detonator. A human deep freeze, in latent terms. It keeps the person alive through any incident for billions of years, if needed. No need for food or wa... um, liqiud. The person ages exstremely slowly. A hundred years was about 2.9 years to the body. Now, our young heros father had worked on this project with no idea it would save his daughters life, in more ways than the obvious. But at first, Jullietta had thought it had destroyed it. We'll get to that later.<p>

Leave young Jullieta behind as we go to a planet a galaxy or so away. You have to Travel forward around 100 years too. It is named Benyju. It was almost as if you exspanded New York City, then made it into a planet. This one is inhabinited by a different species. The Veerinwars. Go past the large cities with their lights. To a bad neighborhood. Where talent is not apreciated, only money is. This story centers on a guitar. Or more of, the boy who could play it like no other.  
>Kondi's fingers flew. The cherry red guitar responded with tones that were sweet and pure through the dark. Faster and faster. Intricate placement. Hit complicated riffs like it was as easy as breathing. His eyes were closed. His heart beat and breathing were slow and steady. He was in a place where no one could hurt him. Thougths drifted. He lived with his mother and her boyfriend on the outskirts of Dallain City. There ramshakle home provided a basic roof over their heads, but it didn't feel like home. Kondi wished he could go live with his brother, Jamal, who lived in a large apartment over his studio in Dallian. It was abnormal for Kondi to be this quiet. He was usally spazzy, and always talking. Even when someone isn't listening. His head rested on the back board of his bed, with his tail swishing back and forth. His green spiky hair was pressed back. Behind his eyelids, his gold eyes were darting back and forth with the rythem. His black scars stood out on his light skin, as the lights of a vehicle passed though his window. He hated those scars. The doctors say they are a simple skin pigment birth defect. Fancy talk for just another reason the neighborhood kids to make fun of him. The curled across his face and his chest. Mom and Eli (boyfriend number 3 for good ole' Mom) didn't want him to join the GKND. Too dangreous. Hah. As if the neighborhood they lived in now was Suburbia. Wanted was was best for him. Well, at least he knew mom did. He wan't so sure WHAT to think about Eli just yet. As the final tone of "Raining" (<span>[link]<span>) was completed, he made his decision. Grabing his back pack, he shoved in his basic things. Under clothers, 2 shirts, pair of jeans, and a spair pair of sneakers. Polishing it one last time, he packed up his guitar in its case, taking special precausion with his jewel of the ghetto. He slung on his sweatshirt, grabbed his stuff, and climbed out the window.

3 years earlier, GKND Excavation Site #7:  
>Everyhting was fuzzy. Screaming. Yellling? Why were.. ow, my chest hurts. My heart. So cold.. Why do I feel so sad? Where's mother. Am I sick? I can't be sick. I have my graduation today. Why are the people yelling? Where am I? Everyone is running around. A strecher? Why... That looks like the main GKND ship. But it's different. It's newer. Looks looks stranger. The clothes are so bright. Less fabric. Girls are weaing pants.. Only some were wearing skirts.. no dresses... how, wait, why? Different kids... Everthting looks... getting so bright... No, dark...<p>

Present Day, Main Hold:  
>Weaving his way through the crowds, Kondi was sure that he would make it. If he could get to one of the main reps offices before everyone went off to lunch, maybe he could convince them to make him an official operative. That he hadn't snuck on board, he had just gone aboard with no aproval. He kept his guitar case close. Glancing back, he made sure his knapsack was still... WHAM!<br>"Oh, oh my, I am so sorry, I didn't even mean to..."  
>"It's ok," Kondi shakily replied to the gibbering voice. "As long as my guitars ok."<br>"Let me help you pick up your things!"  
>His white hand touched a silver one as he picked up his case. His eyes traveled up to a seriously nervous looking feminine face.<br>"No, seriously, it's ok..."  
>"Alright, I'm apologize sincerly, I mean, am so sorry...!"<br>"Dude, chill!"  
>"Chill?"<br>"Calm. Down."  
>"Oh, ok"<br>"So, what's your name?"  
>"I am Jullietta VonAaleps. Yourself?"<br>"I'm Kondi Hulch. Nice to meat ya Jullie."  
>"No. It's Jullietta. Just Jullietta.<br>"Kay..."  
>"So, where are you heading?"<br>"I don't know yet. Somewhere where I can meet one of the bosses."  
>"I can show you!"<br>"Really?"  
>"Surely! I mean, yes! All the comanding officers know me."<br>"Because of good behaivior?" asked Kondi with his award winning smirk.  
>"No, it's.. personal."<br>"Alright, Julietta, let's go."  
>Entirely true in every sense, that deep in the rhelms of space, friendship blooms flowers entertwining with thorns of danger and deception.<p>

***"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." -Seneca***


End file.
